Kenderella and the Beast
by brauer83
Summary: Kendall plays the leading role in this mix between Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. Beware of Kick/Kendall, with just a tad of Gunther/Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time, actually at present time, the was a beautiful blonde girl."

Kendall appeared in thin air wearing Cinderella's clothes, and fell hitting her butt.

Kendall: Ow! Hey, what's with the outfit? Who wears these sort of clothes nowadays?

"Why, Cinderella does, of course."

Kendall: And who in the name of Roosevelt is Cinderella?

"Cinderella is kind. She was made a servant in her own home by her evil stepmother and stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizezella. However, she maintains hope through her dreams of happiness and someday finding her true love."

Kendall: Ohhh that's right, I remember reading that book at the library once.

"Oh you did, did you know? Then you do know who's playing the lead part?"

Kendall: Well duhh, me of course, with these rags.

"Very good. Well, I made a few modifications in the story."

Kendall: Such as?

"You will die"

Kendall: Say what-now?

"Oh I'm sorry, the pages are stuck together, hold on."

Kendall: Whew!

*7 SECONDS LATER*

"There, sorry for the delay. (Clears throat) You will stab your finger on a spinning wheel and THEN you will die. Sorry for the mix-up.

Kendall: You can't be serious.

"Deadly serious"

Kendall: (sigh) Fine. But no more delays.

"Oh, and there's one other thing.

Kendall: Let me guess. Kick has been turned into a hideos beast and you want me to confess my love for him or he'll die.

"Uh...yeah"

Kendall: So it's a mix of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. Anything more?

"No, that's pretty much it. You think you can handle it?"

Kendall: Hey, they don't call me the "Queen of elegance" for nothing, you know! Of course I can. Wait, who's the prince? It better not be Ronaldo, I'm not letting that frogmouth come even close to these! (pointed at her lips)

"Oh no, he'll get what he deserves."

Kendall: Good. Now, let's get this started already.

"As you wish."

The title screen appeared, saying "Kenderella and the Beast".

Kendall: Pretty good. You know, for a narrator, you're not a total wreckage.

"Oh...thank you...I think."

Kenderella was walking downot a small town, and everyone said hi to her. She politely waved back at them while slowly strolling through the town. "Woah, what a babe!" said a handsome man in the crowd, making Kendella blush and flip her hair, but replied by giggling "Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

Handsome man: What? Who? I'm sure he's not pretty.

"Uh-oh, this is your first obstacle, now what do you do?"

Kenderella: Easy, I just tell him I'm not interested.

"That won't work, he'll just keep bothering you."

Handsome man: Who're you talking to?

Kenderella: Ok, just erase him from the story then.

"Done."

Then, the narrator took his pencil and erased the handsome man.

Handsome man: Hey!

Kenderella: Phew! Easier than I thought, we make a pretty good team.

"Anytime, toots."

Kenderella: Don't call me that.

"Got it."

As Kenderella were walking through the town, she came across a weird old woman selling handheld mirrors and spinning wheels.

Old woman: Hello, little one. Care to buy a handheld mirror? Or a spinning wheel? Or both?

Kenderella: Yeah, a spinning wheel would help my chores, I'll take one! I have to hurry though, my stepsisters wants me to buy them a new laptop. Technology today.

Old woman: I see. That will be 1 pound, please.

Kenderella: Yeah, I left my pounds in my other rags. How much in dollars?

Old woman: 20 dollars.

Kenderella: Here you go. (She slipped her a 20 dollar bill)

"Careful Kenderella, don't stab yourself on the needle."

Kenderella: Just relax, I know what I'm doing.

"Okay, if you say so."

She arrived at the computer store to buy a laptop for her stepmother, and entered.

Clerk: May I help you, miss?

Kenderella: Hi, I'd like to buy a laptop. Nothing too expensive, please, I don't have that much cash.

Clerk: Sure thing, miss. (He gave her a box from the shelf which said 'netbook')

Kenderella: (Inspected the box closely) Does it also have LAN? My stepsisters don't get out of the house much.

Clerk: Why? Are they that lazy?

Kenderella: No, because our house is surrounded by brambles so it's hard to get out.

Clerk: It should have it.

Kenderella: Great, I'll take it!

Clerk: That'll be 70 dollars, please.

Kenderella: 70 bucks!? What's it made of, solid gold?

Clerk: I'm sorry, but that's the cheapest one we have in stock.

Kenderella: But I don't have 70 dollars.

Clerk: (grinned) Well, maybe there is someway you can pay. (He looked at her) Tell you what, since you look like such a lovely young lady, I'll lower the the price just for you, but...(He leaned towards her) ...don't tell my boss, there'd be hell to pay.

Kenderella: Wow! Thanks! I owe you.

Clerk: No need. You have a nice day.

Kenderella gave him a 50, which he accepted and waved her off with a friendly smile. She hummed to herself while she continued walking with the box under her arm. Meanwhile, in a different part of town, prince Kick was on his way to give hair restorer to his pet naked porcupine, when his brother appeared.

Kick's brother: Hi Kick.

Kick: (startled) AHHH! (He dropped hair restorer formula over himself) Gunder, look what you did!

Gunder: Sorry, bro.

Kick: It's ok, it should take a while before it starts growing.

Gunder: That's a relief. Wanna go down to Jester Burger and grab a burger?

Kick: Yeah, why not, I am pretty hungry. Let's go!

Kick and Gunder walked through town, when the people they passed by got terrified because the hair formula had transformed Kick into a ferocious beast, without him noticing. He noticed some women passing out from the sight of him.

Kick: Yup, still got it.

Gunder: Uhh, Kick? (handed him a handheld mirror)

Kick: (Looked at himself) What the-? It's already been working? Now what do I do?

Man: Look! A monster!

Kick: I'm not a monster! It's me, prince Kick.

Man: (sarcastic) Oh sure. And I'm Donald Duck.

Gunder: Wow, Donald Duck! (shook his hand nervously) I always wanted to meet you, I'm your biggest fan! Or was it Scooby Doo?

Man: Someone get help!

Kick: I'm telling you, I'm the prince!

Woman: And how do we know that?

Man: Yeah, prove it.

Right then, Kenderella came along with her laptop and spinning wheel, and stopped when she noticed the commotion.

Kenderella: Whoa-whoa-whoa, what's with all the hullabaloo?

Man: This monster claims he's the prince.

Woman: Lock him away before he eats our children!

Kenderella: Monster? This I got to see. (walked away)

Man: Where you going? That monster will tear us up!

Kenderella: Who, this guy? (pointed her thumb at Kick) This is not a monster, it's my boyfriend, prince Kick.

Villagers: What!?

Kenderella: I can prove it, here, hold my stuff.

She handed her stuff to the villagers, but at the same time she accidentally stabbed her finger on the spinning wheel needle, and the chock made her fall to the ground, lifeless.

Man: She's dead.

"Ok I'm back from my lunch break, did I miss anything?"

Kick: Kenderella stabbed herself on the spinning wheel needle!

"Oh for pete's sake! I told her to be careful but did she listen? N-o-o-o-o, she said she knew what she was doing. No worries, though, she's not dead."

Kick: Oh thank biscuits!

"She just needs to be awakened by a true love's kiss from a prince, and by prince, I don't mean a wild hairy beast."

Kick: Biscuits! Any chance you guys have any prince blood in you?

Villagers: Sorry, you're the only one.

Gunder: I'll do it.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, that doesn't work! It has to be the prince, not the prince's brother. Follow the story, will you!"

Gunder: Fine, fine.

Kick: Where am I supposed to find a prince?

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Gunder: Can a mirror be prince? I never knew that.

Kick: But you said hairy beasts can't kiss sleeping beauties.

"True. But how fast can you shave it off?"

Kick: I can do it in at least 30 seconds.

Gunder: Any of you guys got a shaver?

Man: What's a shaver? Hasn't been invented yet.

Kick: You're kidding me, right?

Man: Yeah, did that get you?

Gunder: Totally, that was really good!

Man: Thanks. Heads up! (Tossed Kick his shaver and he caught it)

Kick: Hey thanks!

Man: You're welcome. Lucky I always carry my shaver around for emergencies.

Gunder: What kind of emergencies?

Man: Like if there's a heavy hairicane! Get it?

Gunder: Hahahahaha! Good one!

Kick quickly shaved off his fur. "There we go.", he said, but then his fur grew back. "What the-?" he said, and checked the expirition date label of the hair tonic formula bottle.

Kick: Expirition date 21 05 3031!? That's just swell, I'm stuck like this while my girlfriend is doomed.

Gunder: Don't worry, bro. I'm sure she'll take care of herself.

Kick: I sure hope you're right, I don't wanna lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, inside Kenderella's dreams:

Kenderella: Kick! Kick!

She eventually spotted him.

Kenderella: Oh Kick! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you be-

Kick as a hideous beast turned around and growled fearsomely at her.

Kenderella: Kick? Kick, it's me, Kenderella!

Kick growled once more and began chasing after her. She ran terrified as fast as she could, with him following tight behind her

"Kenderella?"

Kenderella: You again? How did you get into my dream?

"I'm your narrator, remember? Now, how can you stop Kick from chasing you? Are you carrying something that make him remember?"

Kenderella: I have his skateboard. And don't ask me where I got it!

"That should work, for sure. Show it to him, then his memory will come right back to him."

Kenderella rushed towards Kick, then she showed him his skateboard.

Kick: Kick, remember who you really are. Remember you used to skate a lot.

Kick sniffed the board. "Please remember!", she thought. He growled again and put the skateboar on his head, thinking it was a hat, and Kenderella giggled a little.

Kenderella: No, sweetie, that's where your helmet should go.

She carefully took the skateboard from him and put in on the ground.

Kenderella: Put your foot on it.

Kick accidentally stomped his foot down on the board so hard that it broke in half.

Kenderella: Ooor maybe not.

Kick: (sad) Grole grue!

Kenderella: Wait what did you say?

Kick: Grole groe.

Kenderella: You trying to say something? Is it "Ol' Blue"?

He shook his head.

Kenderella: Then what is it? Go on, tell mama, don't be afraid.

Kick: G-g-grole grue! (He tried harder to speak) Grove gru!

Kenderella: Yes, yes, you're almost there.

Kick: (struggled more) Grove...rove. Loooove.

Kenderella: Yes I know you loved your skateboard, I promise I'll fix it in some way.

Kick: Gro! Grove ru!

Kenderella: I'm not following you.

Kick: G-grrrlove...you.

Kenderella: Yeah, right. If you love me, then why did you chase me all the way through town? I thought you were gonna rip me apart!

Kick: Recrause...I...I...I wanted to give you schomething...before I die.

Kenderella: What? Die!?

Kick reached down his pocket and handed her a small box which contained a saphire ring. When she opened it, it made sad tears fall from her eyes.

Kick: (talking normally) Take this ring and find yourself a good man for you to marry.

Kenderella: (sobbing) B-but I don't want anybody else! There's no other man for me than you.

Kick: (getting weaker) What about that guy...Ronaldino, was it?

Kenderella: (sobbing) I don't CARE anymore about him! I love YOU.

Kick: I know. That's why I- (He began to feel pain as he collapsed on the ground dropping the box)

Kenderella: KICK! (She rushed to him and held him in her arms)

Kick: I'm...running out of time. Please Kenderella, the ring.

Kenderella: No! I refuse!

And with that, the hairy Kick died in her arms while she hugged him tight and cried her eyes out. Meanwhile, outside her dream, the real Kick, Gunder and the rest of the townspeople looked at her in her deep sleep. While she was in her dream, the real Kick's hair had been falling off. He tried shaking her back to life.

Kick: Kenderella, wake up!

"Only the true love's kiss can wake a sleeping beauty."

Kick: Just a kiss? No problem.

He stepped forward and and kneeled down to kiss Kenderella to wake her up, but she was still stuck inside her dream. So, right before their lips met, she woke up by screaming "KIIIIICK!", making their heads collide. They rupped their heads from the ache.

Kick: I'm right here, calm down!

Kenderella: Kick? Oh Kick, I've never been so happy to see you! I thought you were dead. (Flipped her hair)

Kick: I though YOU were dead, that's why I tried to kiss you to wake you up.

Kenderella: I was dreaming? But it seemed so real.

Kick: Tell me about it on the way to Jester Burger, I'm STARVED!

Kenderella: Sounds good to me. I'm so hungry I could eat the rags from the top of my lap. Wait, "top", "lap", "laptop". Oh darnit, I forgot about the laptop fo my stepsisters! I have to get it back.

Kick: You want me to come with you?

Kenderella: Sure, come on. I know I handed it to that man in the crowd, but where is he now? Sounds like a case for Private Eye Kenderella.

She put a wooden pipe in her mouth and a Sherlock Holmes hat on her head and pondered about it.

Kick: Where did you get that outfit?

Kenderella: Let's just say that there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Kick. Now, let's rock! We need to find this man.

Kick: But how do we find him? He could be anywhere.

Kenderella: Elementary, my dear Kickson.

Kick: Huh?

Kenderella: You never read Sherlock Holmes before, did you?

Kick: Nuh-uh. Look, why don't you just buy a new laptop?

Kenderella: I only had money for one!

Kick: So where did it go?

Kenderella: Let's see, I carried it with me until I handed it to that guy in the crowd. So all we need to do is find him and we'll find the laptop.

Kick: So, what did he look like?

Kenderella: He was wearing red pants, a dark green jacket and black boots. He had a round nose and a white mutstache.

Kick: Found him. (pointed at the man at the fruit stand)

Kenderella: Oh darnit!So much for solving a mystery.

They walked over to the fruit stand, and the the man noticed them.

Man: Hello there, may I help you?

Kenderella: Hello sir, you remember me from the crowd earlier today?

Man: Of course, Kenderella, I never forget such a pretty face. I have your laptop, here you are. (He handed the laptop to her)

Kenderella: Thank you for taking care of it. (smiles)

Man: No problem, ma'am. Here is also your spinning wheel, would you like that back too?

Kenderella: Oh, no thanks, you keep it.

"Wise choice, toots."

Kenderella: I told you not to call me that!

"Sorry, toots."

Kenderella: (growled) Let's go, Kick.

Kick: Whatever you say, toots.

Kenderella: UNGH!

Meanwhile, at Kenderella's home, her stepsisters were so bored in waiting for her return with the laptop, that they started up a fight with each other. When the doorbell rang, one of the sisters answered.

Jackelina: There you are! Where the heck have you been?!

Kenderella: Sorry for the wait. I bought the laptop for you.

Jackelina: Hmph, not exactly top quality, but it'll do. And who's your handsome friend? Yummy!

Kenderella: This is prince Kick, my boyfriend.

Jackelina: Boyfriend!? Preposterous! How can a ragdoll like you have a gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend, who's also a prince? Hey prince Charming, why don't you dump ragamuffin over there and spend some time with a REAL woman?

Kick easily resisted her obnoxious looks.

Kenderella: Back off, Jackelina, he's already taken!

Jackelina: Well, we'll see about that at the ball tonight, won't we?

Kenderella: Ball? What ball?

Jackelina: Oh you didn't see the news? (She picked up the remote an switched on the tv)

Man on tv: In other news, the King is celebrating his 60th birthday party by hosting a fancy dress ball, so come on down to the castle this evening!

Kenderella: Oh my gosh! We got to go there!

Jackelina: I hope by "we", you mean me and Shannicua, 'cus you're not going anywhere! You got chores to do.

Kenderella: What chores?

Jackelina: Well, first of, there's the brambles surrounding the house, that SOMEONE'S magic spell caused.

Shannicua: Sorry.

Jackelina: Second, Hans' litterbox need to be cleaned. It's beginning to reek up the place.

Kenderella: Wait a second, if we're surrounded by brambles, how are you even supposed to get out? You ever thought of that?

Jackelina: Well, how did you get in?

Kenderella: Through the small window in the basement, it's way too small for you.

Jackelina: Right. Anyway, you're not going anywhere until all the chores are done.

Kenderella: You're not the boss of me.

Jackelina: Actually, I am, Unless you want me to tell mother, I suggest you do as I say.

Kenderella: (growled) Fine.

Jackelina: And your prince is coming with me, of course.

Kick: Actually, I want to stay here and help my girlfriend with her chores.

Jackelina: Oh, she'll do just fine on her own. Right?

Immediately, Jackelina casted a spell over Kick, hypnotizing him.

Kick: (hypnotized) She'll do just fine on her own.

Jackelina: And are you coming with me to the ball?

Kick: (hypnotized) Probably.

Jackelina: Eh, close enough.

Kenderella: I don't believe this! Hey narrator, can't you do anything about this?

"Sorry too-I mean Kenderella, you're on your own"

Jackelina: Who're you talking to?

Kenderella: (sigh) Nevermind. You two go have fun.

Jackelina: Really? I mean, you bet we will! But first I need to change. Be right back, sweetie, don't go anywhere.

Jackelina rushed upstairs to her room.

"So, you're not going to do anything about this?"

Kenderella: Nope.

"Seriously?"

Kenderella: Relax, I've got a plan. Remember Kick turned into a beast earlier? Well, what if he shows up at the party as a beast.

"Oooh I like that plan."

Kenderella: But the question is: How do I turn him back as a beast

"Sounds like another hair growth problem."

Right then, Jackelina came down from her room.

Jackelina: Alright, I'm finished! Let's go, hunk of a prince.

Kenderella: Okay, have a blast, you two.

Jackelina: What, that's it!? What are you plotting?

Kenderella: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all...BWAHAHAHA-(ahum)-I-I mean: Hehehe.

Jackelina: Y-yeah, whatever. Come on, my love. We don't want to be late.

Kick: (hypnotized) Yes, my love.

As Kick and Jackelina exited out of the house, Kenderella quickly discreetly sprayed Kick with hair growth formula.

Kenderella: And now, we wait.


	3. Chapter 3

At the ball.

King Herald: Hello son, glad you could make it. And I see you brought a dancing partner.

Kick: Yes father, this is my dancing partner, Jackeline.

Herald: Father? My son have never been so formal, what's wrong with him?

Jackelina: Uhh, I guess he has jus one of THOSE days.

Herald: Oh yeah, THOSE days, good times. Alright, let's get this party started!

Everybody started dancing at his command. Back with Kenderella, she was sewing her stepsisters' clothes.

Kenderella: (sweating) Whew! Oh darnit, I could've used that spinning wheel now.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on Kick? We need to make sure the plan goes well."

Kenderella: Sure, but in these rags? I need a miracle.

"A miracle, you say?

Suddenly, Kenderella's fairy god sisters popped up before her.

"Yikes! Don't scare me like that, Jules!

Juline: Sorry.

Haleyana: Hi Kendall.

"It's Kenderella."

Haleyana: Oh, sorry. Wait, who said that? I like him already.

Kenderella: He's my narrator. But focus, can you give me a dress that shines like the moonlight?

Haleyana: Of course I can. All I have to do is say the magic words.

Kenderella: And those are?

Juline: Now hold on, I'm the oldest one of us, so I should be the one who says them!

Haleyana: Oh please, can't I be the one who says them this time, oh please oh please?

Juline: (smiling) Oh, like I could say no to you. Go ahead, sis.

Haleyana: I forgot the words.

Juline: Alright, let's say them together, ready?

Juline and Haleyana said the magic words "Peeble Pooble Poof", while aiming their magic wands at Kenderella's clothes. Her clothes glowed changing from those rags into the dress that looked just like Cinderella's blue, sparkly dress.

Haleyana: What do you think?

Kenderella: Wow! I look incredible! Thank you so much.

Haley: Now, off to the ball.

Kenderella: But it's too far away. I need a ride.

Juline: No problemo.

Juline used her smartphone to send a message to her automobile dealer. She texted "Need fancy ride. Make it snappy." Immediately after she sent the message, the vehicle magically appeared in front of them.

Kenderella: Sweet, ride.

Kenderella opened the car door and she, Juline and Haleyana took a seat in the back.

Kenderella: To king Herald's castle, step on it!

Driver: G-r-r-r-r-r-r! (You got it!)

Kenderella: What the-?

Juline: Oh yeah, I didn't tell you the driver is a platypus, did I?

Kenderella: (shrug) Eh, no biggie, as long as he's fast.

Juline: Oh, that he is.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the castle, and they parked in the front.

Kenderella: Thanks, guys.

Driver: G-r-r-r-r-r-r!

Haleyana: He said "You're welcome. That will be $20.99."

Kenderella: What!? But I thought it was free.

Juline: Just pay up! The important thing is that your prince is waiting for you.

Kenderella: You're right. But I spent it all on my stepsisters' laptop. (sigh) I wish I had more money.

Haleyana: You just said the magic word.

Kenderella: Which one? Stepsisters? Laptop?

Haleyana: No. Money.

Kenderella: Oh, right. Haleyana, I wish I have some money.

Haleyana waved her wand, giving Kenderella enough money to pay the driver. "Thank you." she said, and slipped the driver $30, which he gladly accepted with a friendly "G-r-r-r-r-r-r-r".

Haleyana: He said "Thank you, have a nice day".

Kenderella smiled and rolled her eyes.

Kenderella: You're both welcome.

Kenderella rushed inside the castle, when Jackelina noticed her.

Juline: Kenderella, wait!

Kenderella: Kick should be turning to a beast any moment now.

Jackelina: What the heck are you doing here?!

Kenderella: I was...uh, checking if you are ok, that's all. But I think I should warn you that Kick isn't what he seems.

Jackelina: What are you talking about?

Right then, Kick started to turn back into a ferocious beast.

Jackelina: (scream in terror) IIIIIHHHH!

Kenderella: (laidback) Perfect timing.

The rest of the guests noticed and started screaming in terror.

Herald: A monter! At my party? Everybody, let's kill it!

Kenderella: It's not a monster, it's prince Kick.

Gunder: Oh sure, like I wouldn't know my brother from the back of my head.

Gunder showed the tattoo of Kick in the back of his head fo Kenderella.

Kenderella: Gunder, that's not Kick, it's just ketchup.

Gunder: Is it?

Gunder ran his finger through the back of his head and tasted it, only to realize it was only ketchup.

Gunder: Oh yeah, that Jester Burger ketchup sure is messy, I should stop eating there.

Kick growled.

Kenderella: Good thing I'm carrying the antidote,

Haleyana: Then what are you waiting for? Sock it to him!

Kenderella: All in good times, Hales.

Herald: Get the beast!

Next, Kenderella, Juline and Haleyana hopped on Kick back while they escaped the angry mob.

Haleyana: Now what?!

Kenderella: Run, Kick, Run!

Kick just smiled a nodded while running faster and faster.

Man: Don't let him get away!

Haleyana: We'll lose them in the woods. GO! GO! GO!

All the running made Kick want to howl into the wind, and Kenderella followed him:

Kick/Kenderella: (howling) AWOOOO!

Haleyana covered her ears.

Haleyana: Please tell me we're almost there.

Juline checked here watch.

Juline: Uh-oh Kenderella, I forgot to tell you that you'll turn back to normal at midnight. Midnight is now.

Kenderella: I got it covered. Kick, hide inside that cottage!

They found a small cottage in the forest, which they ran inside to hide from the angry mob. But at the same time, Kenderella dropped one of her glass slippers in the bushes.

Man: Hey, where did they go?

Woman: Don't know. They just disappeared.

Man: Hey look, I found a glass slipper! She must have dropped it.

Gunder: (eating lingonberries from the bush) What? Lemme see. (Gunder inspected the slipper) Yep, I see the problem, it's missing a foot to go with it.

Woman: Yes, but which foot?

Gunder: Beats me. Let's take it with us into town, maybe we'll find the right one there.

Man: Good idea.

Gunder started to feel bubbly in the belly from the lingonberries, then he ripped a smelly fart in the mans face.

Man: Pee-eww! Hey, watch where your aiming your farts, pal.

Gunder: Sorry.

Meanwhile, inside the cottage.

Haleyana: Did we lose them?

Kenderella: I think so. Hey, what hat happened to my left glass slipper? Kick?

Kick: Schorry, I juscht thought it schmelled scho good.

Kenderella: (smiling) Thanks for keeping it warm for me.

Kick: Aww, you're welcome, babe.

Haleyana: Ahem, the antidote?

Kenderella: Oh, right! Here Kick, drink this.

Kick drank the antidote, which made his skin transform back to normal.

Kick: Mmm, tastes like chicken.

Kenderella: Oh Clarence, you're back!

Haleyana: Is it for good this time?

Kick: You betcha, kiddo.

Kenderella hugged Kick:.

Kenderella: I'm so glad you're back for good.

Kick: Me too, babe.

Juline opened the door and looked around.

Juline: I think the coast is clear, Come on, guys.

They quietly snuck out of the cottage.

Kenderella: Whew, we made it!

Haleyana: So now what?

"You need to hurry back into town, Kenderella."

Kenderella: He's right, let's go.

Kick: Who is this guy anyway?

"I am Kenderella's narrator. She's the hero, I narrate her story. Simple as that."

Kick: That's so hardcore! I wish I had my own narrator.

Haleyana: Let Kenderella keep this one, I like him.

Juline: So now what, narrator?

"You should stay here until everyone forgot forgot about you guys."

Kenderella: But that would take forever. Haleyana, is there a way to wipe out peoples memory?

Haleyana: Oh sure, we just swing our wands and make them forget the whole thing. Our best option now is to return to town so you can get your slipper back and marry your prince.

Kenderella: Wow, you sure a lot of this fairy tale, don't you?

Haleyana: Well, I read it a lot in school, it's so romantic.

Kenderella: Alright, let's head back into town and get my slipper back! Let's rock!

Kick: Lucky I have my skateboard with me. Hop on, I'll take us there in no time!

"No, Kick. This is Kenderella's story, and there will be no stunting here.

Kenderella: Ha! Yes Clarence, listen to the narrator. My story, my rules, suck on it! High-five!

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Kenderella: I'm holding my hand up so you can high-five me.

"I'm not really here, remember? I'm just a figment of your imagination.

Kenderella: Oh, right.

Kick: Jeez, you two are starting to sound like the villains.

Kenderella: Oh my, you're right! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.

Kick: Just forget it. Let's just walk back.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back into town, they noticed a long line of women leading in to try out the slipper.

Kenderella: Oh darnit, look at the line! We'll never get my slipper back this way.

Haley: Come on Kenderella, what are the odds that any of these women has the same shoe size as you?

Kenderella: (smiling) I guess you're right, bud.

Kenderella joined the line

Gunder: Kenderella, wait! That's not the line for trying out the slipper, that's the bathroom line. And speaking of which, I need to join it, like RIGHT NOW!

Kenderella: Okay Gunder, you do that. I'll just join the other one, then.

She joined the other line, but the guard stopped her.

Guard: I'm sorry miss, but you need a queue ticket.

Kenderella: Oh. Alright.

Kenderella took a queue ticket and looked at the number.

Kenderella: 5876!? Darnit, now I'll never get it back!

Right then, Gunder returned from the bathroom.

Gunder: Aahhhh, that was refreshing. Kenderella, you still here?

Kenderella: Yup, and it's going to be a while until my turn.

Gunder: Oh. Then why don't you sing something to make time fly by?

Kenderella: Forget that, I'm not singing in front of all these people! You think it would make time fly only by me going:

Kenderella: (singing) _I know you,_

 _I walked with you once upon a dream_

 _I know you,_

 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _Yet I know its true_

 _That visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if i know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

When she was done singing, everyone gazed at Kenderella from her beautiful singing voice.

Man 1: What a voice! It's like the voice of an angel.

Man 2: She must be the princess.

Man 3: I say let her try on the slipper first.

All the men: Agreed!

Then they all helped Kenderella to the chair and she sat down while Kick kneeled down to slide the slipper onto her bare foot. But just as he was about to do it, they were interrupted by a "NOT SO FAST!", and they looked around to see Jackeline.

Jackeline: I want to try on the slipper too!

Kenderella: Be my guest, sis. All women are welcome, even you.

She moved off the chair and helped Jackeline to sit on it in her place.

Juline: (whispering) Kenderella, is this really such a good idea?

Kenderella: (whispering) No worries Jules, Jackeline's clownfeet won't fit my small slipper.

But just as they were about to slide the slipper onto Jackeline's foot, she whispered some magic words that made her foot shrink down to perfect size so that it was able to fit. Kenderella saw this and said "Hey! That's cheating!".

Jackeline: Sorry sis, all is fair in love and mounting.

But just as the slipper seemed to fit, Jackeline's foot grew back to it's original size, making the slipper fly off into the air, but luckily Kick caught it before it hit the ground.

Jackelina: Well, it was worth a try.

Kenderella: Alright, enough of this! Put your guards up, lets settle this!

Gunder: Oooh, catfight, awesome! I'm getting the popcorn.

Jackelina: I'm not fighting you.

Kenderella: Come on, you know you want to!

Jackelina: No, I don't! Let me just explain.

Kenderella: Explain it to my fist!.Jackelina, why did you cheat? You know my tiny slipper couldn't possibly fit your big foot!

Jackelina: Come on, I was just playing a little game.

Kendall: The WHAT? Then how come you did all this?

Kick: That's what I wanna know!

Jackelina: Well, at first wanted to do it, but at the dance I had second thoughts. So I just did it for fun, I guess. What are sisters for?

Kenderella: Aww, you.

Kenderella lowered her fist and hugged her sister.

Gunder: THAT's your idea of a catfight!? LAME-O!

Jackeline: Now, get up there.

Kenderella nodded at her sister and went to sit down in the chair while Kick kneeled down again and slid the slipper onto her foot, this time without interruptions. Everyone watched with excitement as the slipper made her outfit glow and slowly change from raggedy to the Cinderella dress that she once wore.

Kick: Welcome back, my princess.

Kenderella: Thank you, my prince.

They looked deep into each others eyes, then they kissed while Juline, Haleyana, Gunder and even Jackeline watched them.

Juline: It wasn't meant to be, Jackeline.

Jackeline: What are you talking about? I'm so happy for them. Don't worry, I'll find someone else someday. (She winked at Gunder)

Gunder: W-why are you looking at me like that?

Jackeline: (giggle) I don't know...

Gunder: (whispering to Kick) Kick, can we go home now? I'm scared.

Kick: Not now, Gunder! Go talk to Jackeline or something.

Gunder: But Kick...

While he was busy making out with his girl, Kick just casually pushed Gunder away, making his and Jackeline's lips meet in a quick kiss. Afterwards, he just smiled awkwardly. Eventually, they all walked back to the castle to crown Kenderella as princess.

Herald: I crown thee, princess Kenderella.

King Herald lowered a beautiful princess crown onto her head. Everybody applauded her and they were so proud of her, especially Kick.

Kick: So, how does it feel being a princess?

Kenderella: I feel like I'm sitting on top of the world. I'm so happy, I just want to sing and dance!

Kenderella: (singing) _I know you,_

 _I walked with you once upon a dream_

 _I know you,_

 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _Yet I know its true_

 _That visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if i know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

Kenderella/Kick: (singing and dancing) _Once upon a night,_

 _I dreamed we'd be together_

 _In love forever._

 _Once upon a night,_

 _I was wishing for a never,_

 _A never ending_

 _Once upon a night_

 _Once upon a time_

 _Once upon a wish_

 _Once upon a dream_

They looked into each others eyes once again and kissed.

"And so, they lived happily ever after, or at least until the next millennium."

Kenderella: Wait, this can't be the end. I have a feeling we've forgotten something.

Kick: And what's that?

Right then, Kenderella's wicked stepmother entered and didn't look too happy.

Scarletteena: KENDERELLA!

Kenderella: That.

Scarletteena: Where the heck have you been!? You got tons of chores waiting for you at home! So come on.

Kenderella: No, mom! I am a princess now, and you can't treat treat me like your personal slave anymore.

Guards: Back away from the princess, foul witch!

Scarletteena: Pfft, princess, how absurd. You don't have the power of a princess.

Kenderella: Oh, don't I? Just watch me! Guards, throw my stepmother in jail.

The guards carried Kenderella's stepmother down to the jail, threw her into an empty cell, and locked the door.

Scarletteena: You can't do this to me, I'm your mother! One day, I'll get my revenge!

Kenderella: So now that's settled, wanna go grab that Jester Burger?

Kick: Sure, my princess.

Kenderella: You don't have to do that. "Babe" or "doll" is fine.

"Can I go home now? I've got such a headache."

Guard: Princess Kenderella, the prisoner has escaped!

They rushed down to the jail cell to see that it was empty.

Kenderella: How did this happen?

Guard: It's witchcraft, I tell you! Witchcraft! AHHHHHHHH! SHE'LL COME BACK AND KILL US ALL!

Kenderella: Just calm down, she'll never get past all the guards. Even if she does, we're ready for her...

 **To be continued...**


End file.
